


Take You Out

by jcksnwhttsmrs



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hockey, NHL RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcksnwhttsmrs/pseuds/jcksnwhttsmrs





	Take You Out

You barely remembered Leon Draisaitl. You met him one summer you spent in Germany, years ago. He became quite the talk of your friend group on the class trip you were on. He was a cute local boy who constantly flirted with you. Not that you had the nerve to do anything about it. He always said he wanted to take you out, but never did. You were fifteen though, so you didn’t even really know what that meant. You never even so much as got his number or heard from him ever again. You hadn’t heard the name until six years later from your friend, and still you couldn’t pinpoint just why it rung a bell. 

Your friend, Lauren, shrugged after you had admitted it to her. “Well he plays professional hockey, I’m sure the name comes up sometimes,” she said. And that was that. You had met Lauren in school, and instantly clicked. You were both the same type of girl and it wasn’t long before you were spending most of your time together. Unless she was with her boyfriend, Connor. That’s how Leon Draisaitl even got into conversation. The men played hockey together, and she was explaining how she met Connor and everything that had her falling for him. 

The cute dinner you both had decided to dress up for was over, and Lauren wouldn’t let you let your outfits go to waste and she made the waiter take a picture of the two of you. She posted it on instagram before you left, tagging you, and by the time you were in the car you’d gained a few dozen new followers. “Are you kidding, Laur?” you asked, showing her your phone. 

“Sorry. If you don’t want the attention, I can take it down. Don’t tell Connor but I like it. I totally let it get to my head,” she said. You shrugged, thinking it was fine. It’s not like you could get hate. You weren’t dating anyone. 

“Oh by the way, Connor’s throwing a party next week. He said to tell you to come,” she told you, driving away from the restaurant. 

“Oh, I get to meet the boyfriend?” you teased. 

She laughed. “Yup. Most of his teammates will be there too. Maybe get you a boyfriend of your own,” she winked at you and you just rolled your eyes. That was not happening. 

“That is not happening,” you said. 

That same night, Leon and Connor could be found together playing video games and being as lazy as they could right before the start of the season. “Who’s this?” Leon asked, showing Connor his phone. 

“My girlfriend,” he said like it was obvious. Leon leaned over and shoved him. 

“The other one,” he clarified. Connor paused the game and really looked at the phone this time. 

“One of her friends. I haven’t actually met her yet, but she’s coming next week,” he said. Leon nodded. 

“Why, think she’s hot?” he continued. 

Leon didn’t say anything to that. 

“I think I know her,” he said instead. “From a long time ago. But I don’t really remember,” Leon said, closing the phone and picking the game controller back up. 

“She’s not German, I don’t think,” Connor clarified. 

Leon just shook his head. “No, she was there visiting when I met her. If it’s even the same girl. I don’t know.” 

They didn’t talk about it anymore. You and Leon had both forgot about it until that night. You were curious as to who he was because you’d been introduced to ten guys now, and none of them had been him. You just wanted to know why you’d already heard of him. You made your way into the kitchen, trying to avoid the large crowd and get a drink. You thought it was strange that a literal professional athlete was throwing a house party but you were all too young anyway. You leaned against the counter when Lauren walked in.

“I didn’t do your hair and makeup this nice for you to not be showing it off out there,” she said. 

You smiled and took a sip from your red solo cup. “I have half a mind to think this whole thing was to try and set me up,” you said, pulling on the end of your dress. You had felt comfortable and confident in it when you were looking in your mirror but now that you were out and there were so many people around, really good looking people at that, you felt like it was too much and wanted to change. 

“You look hot, stop it,” she said before smiling. 

“Wanna do shots?” she asked and of course you said yes. You always said yes to alcohol. It was a big downfall. After two rounds, you heard Connor’s voice approaching. You had only met him for the first time tonight, but you’d heard him on the phone probably hundreds of times now. 

“She’s in here, I think,” he said and was there in the kitchen, quickly followed by another man. You made eye contact with him and before you were introduced you could tell it was Leon. You knew it was him though you still couldn’t remember until he spoke. German. 

You introduced yourselves to each other and didn’t break eye contact the entire time. “I think we should leave them alone,” you heard Lauren say and she pulled her boyfriend out of the room. Leon smiled and got a drink for himself, standing next to you. 

“So, you’re…” he started and you laughed. 

“Yeah. I thought I knew you from somewhere,” you said. He was still the fifteen year old boy who made eyes at you your whole summer in Germany, just now a lot bigger. And hot. You could admit he was hot. 

“Well how are you?” he asked. “I’m not really sure what to say.” he said with a laugh. You nodded. 

“I know. This is weird. I’m good. I’m not any better at German,” you said and he let out a loud laugh. 

“I remember some of the stuff you’d try to say,” he said and you blushed. “Well I’m glad you’re here,” he said and had trapped your hand under his on the counter. You looked down at it, and it was a shock you didn’t drop your drink. 

You two stayed alone in the kitchen for hours. You finally made your way to a sitting position on the counter, as he stood next to you. You talked about everything. How he came here for hockey. How you went to school, and were about to graduate. All the things you’d done in between that summer and now. 

“Are you seeing anyone?” he asked shyly. You shook your head. 

“No. I’m pretty sure Lauren’s trying to change that by the end of the night though. She…dressed me up,” you said. He laughed, and your dazed semi-drunk state wanted to reach out and touch him and tell him he was beautiful.

“You look good,” he said and seemed as if that was an opening to eye you up and down. You didn’t feel as uncomfortable as you thought you would. His glare wasn’t harsh. 

“Thanks,” you said awkwardly, and pushed some hair behind your shoulder, feeling hot all of a sudden. “What about you?” you asked. “Seeing someone?” 

He looked down at the counter, and back up. “Nope,” he said simply and you took the time to give him a once over as he had, not like you hadn’t been checking him out all night. “I’m glad you’re here,” he said and you giggled. 

“You said that already.”

He shrugged. “I never thought I’d see you again. And I haven’t really been thinking about you all the time but…it felt like, you know, unfinished business,” he stated. 

“What do you mean by that?” you asked. 

“I mean…I always told you I’d take you out sometime. Now seems like a pretty good chance.” you couldn’t help but bite your lip and blush, to which he just smiled. 

“Yeah, alright,” you told him. You looked up at the doorway as you heard Lauren yell. 

“I told you!” She had been listening for most of the night, something she would apologize for later on but honestly, you wanted to thank her.


End file.
